Historias
by darkii-chan
Summary: Son escenas cortas de la vida de Miles y Phoenix. Yaoi ligerito PWxME! Intentare que no haya Spiolers en ninguna, asi, se pueden leer tranquilamente
1. El despertador

tercer fic, alla que ! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi! ligero, pero yaoi! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 1

El despertador

Casa de Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright  
7:00 de la mañana

_¡BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!_

Una mano tanteó en la mesilla hasta dar con el reloj

_click. Alarma retrasada 10 minutos_

-mmmmmmm...- Phoenix se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Miles, por su parte, se estiró en la cama y se frotó los ojos

-Phoenix...

-mmmmmmmmm...

- Arriba...

-...nnnnoooooo...- La queja se fue apagando progresivamente

- Vamos...- El peligris volvió a frotarse los ojos tratando de quitarse las legañas

- Que nooooooooooooooooooooo...- Phoenix se dio media vuelta, agarrándose a las sábanas. Le costaba levantarse por las mañanas. Miles le dio un pequeño empujón

- ¡HN!- Phoenix se encogió y se tapó la cabeza mas aun.

- ¡**Pero bueno! ¡Ni que tuviera 10 años!**

**-**Bueeeno...- Sigilosamente cogió el despertador y lo dejó a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Phoenix sin que se diera cuenta. Luego Miles se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde empezó a asearse

3 minutos despues

_¡BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP!_

Un grito, un salto y un golpe.

El fiscal asomó la cabeza por al puerta del baño

- ¿Qué? ¿Estamos ya de humor para levantarnos?- Preguntó al abogado, que hecho un lio con las sábanas, yacía en el suelo frotándose la cabeza del porrazo que acababa de meterse contra este

-** Que mala leche tiene por las mañanas...- **Pensó Phoenix mientras se deshacía de las sábanas. Se levantó con una mueca de dolor y se dirigió al baño

- Hazme hueco...- Dijo de mala gana cogiendo el peine

- Buenos dias- El fical terminó de atarse el pañuelo y dio un beso a su amor en la mejilla. Luego salió y se fue a la cocina. El abogado aun medio dormido sonrió de oreja a oreja

- **Eso compensa lo de la alarma...-**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bueno, está revisado, asi que espero que os guste más que la primera versión

Reviews porfaa


	2. dulce navidad I

tercer fic ! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi! ligero, pero yaoi! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 2

Dulce navidad

Casa de Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright  
7 de la tarde

¡PLAF! Phoenix dejó caer una enorme caja sobre la mesa. El fiscal levantó los ojos de su libro y arqueó una ceja

- ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo señalando la caja.

- ¡Los adornos de navidad!- Respondió Phoenix. Miles echó un vistazo al calendario sobre las gafas de leer de cerca.

- Faltan 3 semanas para nochebuena...Vuelve a guardar eso donde estaba- y volvió a su libro. Phoenix se lo quitó de las manos y lo cerró

- ¡EH!

- No faltan 3, falta una y media, el calendario va mal

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Se me olvidó tachar los días. Ahora no te me escapes, que me vas a ayudar

-No- El fiscal se negó en rotundo, pero luego vino a su mente el estropicio de las navidades pasadas, cuando Phoenix había intentado montarlo todo él solo-...Bueno, mejor si-

-Estupendo- Phoenix le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de Miles un poco para que se levantase

-Vas a desenredar las luces

- ¿QUÉ? ¿YO? Buuuuffff...- El fiscal resopló un poco, pero se sentó con paciencia, deshaciendo nudo tras nudo, mientra echaba un ojo a Phoenix para que no rompiese ninguna bola de navidad ni figurita

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Media hora mas tarde

Miles estaba totalmente enredado en las luces. Le había tocado un nudo imposible, y parecía que no se desharía nunca

- ¡La madre que lo...- Maldijo en alto. Phoenix se giró hacia él

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, puedo yo solo- Dijo sin levantar la vista. Phoenix le miró trabajar concentradamente, hasta que no puedo más, y se levantó para echarle una mano

-Venga, yo sujeto de este extremo y tu vas deshaciendo ¿Si?- El fiscal lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego acceder de mala gana. Phoenix sonrió, Miles no se acostumbraba aun a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba.

-Tira un poco más...- Le dijo el fiscal. Al echarse hacia atrás, Phoenix pisó una bola de navidad sin querer, resbalando con ella y cayendo al suelo

¡PUM!

- ¡Phoenix! ¿Estás bien?- El fiscal dejó el nudo y se acercó a Phoenix, que parecía haber caido inconsciente al suelo. Se agachó junto a él, y lo tomó de los hombros

-Vamos Phoenix, si es una broma no tiene gracia...Phoenix..¡Phoenix!- Le llamó insistentemente, empezando a asustarse. Entonces el abogado reaccionó, tomándole de improvisto del rostro y besándolo

-Que inocente eres...¿Te habías creido que me había desmayado de verdad?- Le dijo con una risita. Miles parecía a punto de echar fuego por los poros de la piel. Cogió las luces de navidad y se las tiró a la cabeza

-¡Pues ahora las pones tu solo! ¡Por graciosillo!

-¡¿EH? Venga Miles, ha sido una broma- Le rogó el abogado. Edgeworth hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas. Phoenix le puso ojitos de corderito -Porfaaa...Porfaaa...-Le pidió de nuevo.

-ggrrrr...nggggh...bueno, ¡vale!- Miles no podía resistirse a esa carita de pena. Intentó dewviar el rostro, pero le fue imposible.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Un rato después.

- Ha quedado precioso-Dijo Phoenix con aire triunfal mientras admiraba el arbol de navidad

- No está mal

- Gracias por ayudarme- Phoenix cogió de las manos a Miles y le dio un beso.

- ...De nada...- El fiscal se puso rojo totalmente. En esto Maya apareció por la puerta. Llevaba un abrigo morado, guantes, bufanfa hasta la nariz y los cascos puestos. Se los quitó al ver el arbol decorado

-¡Hala que bonito! Pero todavía quedan 3 semanas para navidad. - Dicho esto, se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer

-...¡W..R..I..G..T..H!- Ahora si que Miles echaba humo

- Yo, esto, verás, esque...- El pobre abogado no encontró excusa alguna.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Luego

- ¡Mira Nick! Tengpo turrón, ¿Quieres un poco?

- No, gracias...- dijo Phoenix mientras se ponía hielo en la cabeza

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

FIN

Seguiremos con una segunda parte, que la navidad da para mucho

XDDDD


	3. dulce navidad II

tercer fic ! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi! ligero, pero yaoi! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 3

Dulce navidad II

Casa de Miles y Phoenix  
31 de Diciembre  
11:59 de la noche

Todos estaban atentos a la televisión, en la que aparecían los dos presentadores que este año darían las campanadas de año nuevo

- ¿Ya?- Preguntó Maya al oir como repicaba la campana de la plaza principal

- No, esos son los cuartos- Respondió Phoenix

- ¡Aiva! ¡Lo siento!- La pequeña pearls se había equivocado y había empezado sus gominolas( Porque pearls no come uvas en año nuevo, come gominolas!)

- ¡Ahora!- Dijo Larry. Las campanadas habían empezado

12

Todos empezaron con buen ritmo

11

Algunos ya iban retrasados en las campanadas

10

- ¡Maya si comes tan rápido te vas a atragantar!

9

-Nick, todavía tienes 11 uvas

8

- ¡Se me ha caido una gominola!

7

Miles miró al resto con desconcierto ¿Era él el único que iba a tiempo con las campanas?

6

Franziska Von karma se había tragado una pipa. Gumshoe trataba de contener la risa ante la cara de frustración de la fiscal

5

- COG COG

-¡Te lo he dicho Maya!

4

- ¡Vamos chicos que quedan cuatro!- Animó Larry

3

2

1

- ¡Feliz año nuevoo!- Dijeron todos a la vez. Phoenix se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Miles. Este le correspondió, tomando despues el rostro de Phoenix en sus manos, y besándolo cariñosamente.  
Asi se quedaron durante lo que parecieron horas( solo fueron cinco segundos). Cuando se separaron sólo acertaron a levantar la copa que tenían en la mesa y brindar por el nuevo año

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Demasiado corto...

Feliz 2010 a todos!


	4. el móvil

tercer fic !!!!!! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi!!! ligero, pero yaoi!!!! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!!!!!!!!!

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 7

el móvil

Casa de Phoenix Wright y Miles edgeworth  
por la tarde

Miles abrió la puerta de casa, para encontarse con una voz suplicante desde algún punto de ella

- MIIIILES!!!!

-dime!!!

-llamame al movil!!!!- Acto seguido apareció Phoenix Wright registrando cada rincón de la casa

-como??

- que me llames al movil porfa!

-......¬¬'...lo has perdido otra vez... a que si?

- No lo he perdido!!! solo...está....fuera de mi radio visual!- El fiscal casi no pudo contener la carcajada

- esta bien......espera que te llamo....- Marcó el número de su movil "Nick (L)" (nota!!! para quien no lo sepa, (L) se traduce en el messenger como un corazón XD )

-......

-.............

-....bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Ah!! lo oigo!! pero no se de donde viene

- madre mia....al final tendré que ayudarte a buscar no?

Y asi se pusieron los 2. Uno mirando entre los abrigos, el otro en el sofá, luego en los cajones del dormitorio...en todo lugar lógico e ilógico ( la nevera, dentro del piano, tras una maceta... XD). Ambos se concentraron tanto en la tarea, que no se dieron cuenta de la proximidad del otro cuando estaban mirando debajo del sofá.

¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!

- auuuuuuuu!!!!! ayayayayayaayyyyyy!!!!- Phoenix se frotó la cabeza

-gue dodord!!!be ad daddo ed da darid!!!( traducción: que dolor!!! me has dado en la nariz!!!)

-l-lo siento Miles...oye, estas sangrando!!- Phoenix se levantó corriendo y fue a por el botiquín mientras el fiscal contenía la hemorragia con la mano

- ya esta!!- Phoenix sacó algodón - mira para arriba....oye..no..no te habré roto nada no?- Solo de pensar que pudiera haberse roto la nariz por su culpa lo ponía lívido.

- Deja, está bien asi- el fiscal apartó la manos de phoenix, que se quedó sentado, con la cabeza un poco gacha. Despues de comprobar que no había pasado nada malo Miles se dirigió a Phoenix. Lo tomó de la mejilla y le levantó la cabeza

- eh....- lo llamó suavemente- no ha pasado nada,deja de preocuparte vale?- acercó sus labios a los de Phoenix y los dejó alli posados. Fue el abogado quien profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de Miles. Permiso concedido inmediatamente. Ambos se encontraban en las nubes, solo disfrutando de aquella maravillosa sensación, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, y aunque ninguno quería separarse, no hubo mas remedio.  
Cuando abrieron los ojos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente... Amor. Eso era lo que veían el uno en el otro.  
Pero los ojos de Miles se desviaron al interior del botiquin. Su mirada pasó a ser de sorpresa, de asombro y de enfado.

- WRIGHT!!!! grandisimo pedazo de pierdelotodo!!!! mira lo que hay dentro del botiquín!!

Phoenix miró. Alli dentro estaba su móvil

-.....Ah!! ya recuerdo!!! Fue el otro dia, cuando maya se cortó con una hoja. Yo estaba hablando contigo, y Maya me pidió el botiquín- ¡PLAF!- OYE!! no hacía falta darme una colleja!!

- Nos hemos pasado una hora buscando el condenado aparatito, una colleja es poco!

* * *

quien no ha perdido el móvil alguna vez????

XDDDDDDDDDDDD nos vemooooooooos!!!


	5. Domingo

tercer fic !!!!!! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi!!! ligero, pero yaoi!!!! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!!!!!!!!!

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 7

Domingo

Casa de Phoenix y Miles  
un día por la mañana

- Ay mi madre!!

El fiscal corría de un lado para otro. Phoenix salió del cuarto en pijama y con cara de sueño

- gu pss...?? ( traduccion: que pasa??)

- Que me he quedado dormido!

Phoenix abrió medio ojo

- dmido??(traduccion: dormido??)

- Si, eso, y voy allegar tarde a la oficina!

Phoenix levantó una mano vagamente

- errrstooo....(traducción: estoooo....)- Phoenix intentó hablar con el fiscal, pero este no le hacía ni caso, preocupado como estaba de terminar de prepararse.

- Bueno, me voy, tu luego te vas al bufete no?

- mueeeno...( traducción: bueeno...)

Miles no le dejó terminar la frase. Le plantó un beso en los labios y salió a toda prisa de la casa

-Nos vemos despues!!!- Se despidió cerrando la puerta, y dejando la casa en silencio

Phoenix seguía clavado en el pasillo, como si nada. Pesu, el perrito, se acercó al abogado y le miró con extrañeza. Dio un pequeño ladrido que sacó a phoenix de su ensimismamiento

-......que pasa Pesu?

El perrito se sentó, moviendo la cola, y sacando la lengua

- que siii, que ya te pongo el desayuno.....- Se fue a la cocina seguido de Pesu, que se sentó obediente al lado de su plato

Phoenix se disponía a ponerle el pienso cuando miró el calendario

-.....aiva..si hoy es domingo.

-------------------------------------Mientras tanto------------------------------------------------------------------

oficina del fiscal

- Hola?? hay alguien??

* * *

Fin!!

jjajajaajajajajaja aii que tonta es la gente a vecessssssssssssssss (lo digo por mi XDD)

nos vemoos!!


	6. el carnet

tercer fic !!!!!! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi!!! ligero, pero yaoi!!!! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!!!!!!!!!

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 8

El carnet

Coche de Edgeworth

- Vale, arrancalo.- Edgeworth, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, daba instrucciones a Phoenix Wright.

- muuuy bien...- Phoenix le dio a la llave

- pisa el acelerador un poco..- Phoenix le dio a un pedal, y ambos se fueron hacia atras- A ese no!!!! eso es el freno!!!-

- Lo siento, lo siento!!-

- Tu de verdad has estudiado!??

- Que si, que si! Solo estoy un poco nervioso.

**Madre miaaaaa.... **Pensó el fiscal

- Vale, ya está sacado del sitio. A donde vamos?

- A la china si te parece!! Anda...a la oficina del fiscal, que no está muy lejos, y luego de vuelta a casa- Edgeworth se puso el cinturón por si acaso.

- Indicame, que yo suelo ir desde el bufete.

- Vale... Sigue reeecto, y luego en el semáforo de la esquina, a la derecha-

Phoenix iba conduciendo hecho un manojo de nervios. Mientras, Edgeworth lo miraba atentamente, procurando que no hiciera nada mal

- Para aquí.- Phoenix frenó bruscamente

- Ugh!...Tienes que aprender a ser más suave frenando

- Lo-lo-lo siento...- El pobre abogado estaba totalmente tenso

- Phoenix...tranquilo, de verdad. No vas a matar a nadie, ni vas a estrellar el coche. Relájate por favor- Dijo edgeworth. Phoenix respiró hondo, soltando todos los nervios que llevaba dentro

- Eso es...Despues del semáforo, gira a la derecha y coje la calle principal- El fiscal indicaba mientras Phoenix iba conduciendo.

- Si vas tan despacio nos tiraremos 3 horas en llegar, acelera un poco...UAAAAHH!!! no tantoo!!!!!

- Lo siento!!

Miles respiró hondo

**es la primera vez que conduce, es la primera vez que conduce, es la primera...Como estrelle el coche lo estrangulo!!!!**

**-**No te preocupes- Dijo intentando calmarlo- Ahora giras en la rotonda y cojes la tercera salida...Luego ya distinguirás el juzgado...PHOENIX!! El semáforo!

- AH!! perdón!- Dijo Phoenix frenando

Poco a poco fueron avanzando en el trayecto, hasta dar la vuelta y regresar a la puerta de la casa.

- Mira.....si te sacas el carnet de conducir, será un milagro

* * *

Semanas despues

- Sigo diciendo que esto no es lo tuyo...

- Se de alguien que no está de acuerdo

- ah si?? quien?

- Mi nuevo carnet de conduciiiiiiirr!!!

* * *

jajajajjajaja en fin....XD

reviews pliiis!!


	7. el dentista

tercer fic ! XDDD

es una idea que se me ocurrio el otro dia

ADVERTENCIA: yaoi! ligero, pero yaoi! si no os gusta, ale, pa casita!

Disclaimer: los personajes de la saga de videojuegos Phoenix Wright no me pertenecen, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

ahora si, al fic!

Escenas de la vida cotidiana

Capitulo 9

El dentista

Casa de Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright  
6 de la tarde

- No quiero!- Phoenix se aferraba al sofá como un niño

- Wright, te juro que como no te levantes arrastro el sofá hasta la consulta! y a ti con él!

- Que no me muevo!

-Pareces Larry!

- me da igual!

- Contaré hasta 10!...1...2...10!- El fiscal volió a tirar de Phoenix

- Que no!

- que te sueltes!

- que nooooo!

- Si no pasa nada!

- No pasa nada, hasta que sacan ese aparato del demonio, afilado, y te lo acercan a la cara, y te pinchan...yo no voy!

- Exagerado!

-es la pura verdad!

- verdad te voy a dar yo a ti, que te sueltes del sofá, que pareces un koala!

- que yo no voy!

- quejica

- anda, pues ve tu en mi lugar!

- Yo voy a ir mañana. Por dios Wright, que solo es un dentista!

- Si hombre! son unos machacadores de encías y dientes!- El fiscal suspiró, y se pasó la mano por la cara, en señal de desesperación

- Sólo es una revisión anual, venga hombre, se valiente por una vez en tu vida!

- Oye, que yo soy valiente muchas veces!- Replicó el abogado

- Claaaaaarooo...Demuéstralo- Dijo el fiscal con ironía

-Me se tus trucos. A mi con esas no me vengas, que te conozco

-Está bien...no iremos

- Pues vale!

- vale...

...

...

...Phoenix se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Miles

- Seguro que no hacen daño?

- Eh? ahora te planteas ir?

- Bueno...

- ni bueno ni leches. O vas o no, pero a mi no me marees todo el dia, tengo cosas que hacer- Edgeworth se cruzó de brazos

- Está bien...vamos- Phoenix cogió las llaves y salió de la casa. Cuando no pudo verle, el fiscal esbozó una sonrisa

_" tendría que usar la psicología inversa más a menudo..."_

_FIN_

los dentistas a veces dan miedo... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
